


Bones

by starsmckirk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsmckirk/pseuds/starsmckirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is the most important thing in Jim's life, Jim makes sure Bones knows this.</p><p>This one goes out to all of you who need a little extra push today. Never forget that you are important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a very short little thing!
> 
> Inspired by this tumblr post:
> 
> http://sinandserotonin.tumblr.com/post/42559645956/another-reminder

“What’s the use with me anyway? I’m worthless and replaceable. I couldn’t even save that little girl, fuck it Jim how am I supposed to be a starship CMO if I can’t even do that? I’m nothing but old bones.” 

Jim stared at Bones in utter disbelief. Bones was the most brilliant, the most human person Jim knew. Hell, Bones had actually conquered death. 

“Bones.” Jim said, voice filled with emotion. “Don’t you dare say that. Look I know, the world is heavy but your bones, just a cubic inch, can hold 19 000 fucking lbs.”

Bones looked Jim in the eye, sadness and emotion pouring out of him.

Jim grasped Bones hand. “Ounce for ounce, they are stronger than steel. Atom for atom, you are more precious than diamond.”

There were tears rolling down both of their cheeks by now.

“And stars have died so you may live.” Jim’s voice broke, tears and emotions now flooding out of the both of them. “I need you to remember these things when you say that you are weak and worthless. Because, Leonard McCoy, you are the most amazing, beautiful, brilliant person I have ever met. And I fucking love you, okay?”

Both of them were full out crying now as they went in for a tight embrace. Jim clutched Bones as tightly as he could, never wanting to let go. Never wanting Bones to say things like that again. Because Bones was his world, his home. Bones was his everything. Bones was the essence of his life, the force that kept him moving, yet grounded. Bones was the most important thing in the whole universe.

“I love you too kid.” Bones whispered in his ear. They kissed through their tears, never wanting to stop.


End file.
